Pièges et Mensonges
by BCDW
Summary: Mulder and Scully find themselves struggling to save the XFiles from going under, and ultimately their own lives when they are summoned to a case in such urgency that Scully soon starts suspecting something is very off. MRS, conspiracy.
1. Green Hill

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **

**A/N: So while all the rest of my fics are on hold, I actually plan to finish this one. Review and let me know what you think. **

** Summary: Mulder and Scully are summoned to a case in unusual urgency, and soon Scully starts suspecting that something is off. Eventually, the agents find themselves struggling to save the X-Files from going under, and ultimately - their own lives. Some MSR is of course involved. **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"Green Hill"**_

"Hey Scully, come take a look at these" Mulder said without looking up, gesturing at what looked like large photos in his hands.

It was 8 am on a Wednesday morning and Scully had just walked into the office. Mulder was sitting behind his desk, his eyes glued religiously to the pictures he was holding.

She took off her coat which was soaked from the pouring rain outside and walked over to her partner.

The photos were taken from a considerable height, but there were tent-like white areas that looked like nothing in particular. Just very out of place. It looked like they were in the middle of some kind of a rain forest. There were about six or seven of these photos, each of different looking structures, but none revealing what might be inside of them. And they were huge. Enormous.

"Let me guess. The hideout of alien ships, a network striving to take over the earth." Scully said tiredly, handing them back to Mulder who took no offence of her comment, probably used to them by now.

"Whatever they are Scully, it took me months go get a hold of these. The Lone Gunmen saw something talking about these online and I've been trying to get a hold of them since."

"Please don't tell me you've booked us tickets to this place."

"I wish. But that's the problem. No one seems to know where this is. No one knows where they came from. And I have a feeling that it will be a very important discovery."

"Oh good." She sighed, and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table.

Mulder looked up at her for the first time to examine her face. "What's up? You look beat."

"You really know how to give a compliment don't you?" she smiled. "I was up late yesterday doing autopsies. They were short staffed at Quantico and I agreed to help. I think I did at least five. It's hell."

"Anything interesting?"

"No. There was some kind of poisoning. I just left them the details. So we're travel free this week? This is new."

"I know. But we've still got to finish a report on our last case."

And that's how the rest of the day was spent.

When Scully came to work the next day she was expecting another long day of paperwork, but she was out of luck. They were to attend a meeting in Skinner's office at 9 am sharp. And when his secretary spoke to Mulder on the phone, she mentioned that they would have to be prepared to pack for a few days away.

"So much for travel free huh?" Mulder said, but he didn't seem upset about it.

Scully tried to read the impression on Skinner's face when they walked into his office. She could usually read his face for any clues as to what was to follow. But on that morning it seemed blank. The only thing she could come up with was confusion, which didn't make sense.

"Have a seat agents. I have a case for you."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, and then back at their boss.

"From what I've read, we have here four kidnappings, all in a small town of only 200 and some people in Idaho just south of Twin Falls."

It looked like he was getting this information off of a piece of paper, no file in sight.

"Is there a file on this?" Mulder seemed to notice the absence of a file as well.

"I'm actually puzzled about this as well. I just had this faxed to me this morning. All I know is that it came from high up, and they requested the x-files unit on this. And that's you." Skinner explained.

"That's unusual." Mulder pointed out. "So what makes this case an x-file? Is there a twist?"

"Yes. This all happened in the past three days. The town is called 'Green Hill'. People reported that they saw a 'monster'. No descriptions. No indications as to who the victims are. Nothing. I'm guessing there is so little information because this case has just been opened, and the local police haven't made a lengthy report yet."

"There is police there?"

"It looks like there are a couple of guys. Officer Kelly and Detective Lois. You are directed to meet with them today at 6 pm tonight."

"Tonight?" Scully looked desperate.

"Yes. You have a flight booked in two hours. The airport is no where near place so you have a pretty long drive ahead of you."

* * *

As they were sitting together on the plain on their way to Twin Falls Idaho, Scully read the short summary of the case for the third time.

"This seems odd." She said.

Mulder, who looked asleep, turned to her and opened his eyes.

"How so?"

"Well, apart from how little information there is… it's odd that they're alerting the FBI so fast."

"It's a small town. Maybe the two officers aren't really trained. They are probably freaking out." He said with a smile.

"And you don't mind that they are hailing us out in the middle of no where without any solid information?"

"Isn't that what I always do to you Scully?" He asked smugly.

"That's true. I guess this shouldn't be any different."

Mulder went back to sleep, and Scully who was hoping to use this time to catch up on sleep wasn't able to shut her eyes even for a minute.

Soon, they were both seated in a Honda CRV on the way to a little place called "Green Hill", endless mountains of snow surrounding them from all directions.

**AN: So the first chapter is pretty boring I guess, but I promise I have great plans for this one. I already have an outline written out for the whole thing. **

**Please review and let me know if I should continue with this one. **


	2. Bad Weather

**A\N: So, even though i didn't get many reviews, I'm still posting this one. but really guys, let me know if you're reading. There is no point in writing if no one reads. It just makes sence like that, you know? This chapter is hopefully more interesting. What I can promise without a doubt is that there is loads of drama ahead. Also, you gotta pay attention to the details in this story, it's all important for the big picture. Well, i'll stop now. Enjoy, and please, PLEASE review. Thank you**

** Chapter 2**

**_Bad Weather_ **

"We're here." Mulder said gently, and Scully opened her eyes, coming out of a sleepless nap.

"Where? I don't see anything." She said groggily, squinting at the whiteness all around them.

"I just passed a sign. It said 'Gree- -ill'. I assume that's Green Hill. But I've yet to see any signs of life." This fact seemed to excite him, which made Scully wonder once again if Mulder preferred little never-on-the-map towns over women. They always seemed to turn him on, that's for sure.

"Oh, I see something! Right there, see it? Looks like there are a couple of houses up ahead."

And sure enough, they were soon parked by what seemed to be the Green Hill police office\court house\hospital\jail.

They tried to make a quick leap from the car to the door, with Mulder's arm wrapped around her shoulder tightly, but it still seemed like in the short seconds, 15 inches of snow had fallen on them.

When they got inside, a warm surge of air blew into their faces and Scully immediately noticed the two figured, seated next to each other on a couch that stood against the wall. There was a large wooden desk and a chair next to it, and on the wall hung a big map of Idaho, which Scully could bet excluded a little town by the name of 'Green Hill'.

What drew her attention however was not the room itself, but the two people who she assumed were Officer Kelly and Detective Lois.

In front of them, sat a man who looked in his fifties, clean shaved with thinning grey hair, dressed in a not very cheap looking suit. Next to him, and now getting up to greet the two agents, was a tall and attractive blond, wearing a suit that is not very different from what Scully usually had on a usual work day.

Mulder was quickly grinning, unmistakably by the presence of the blond who towered at least a whole head above Scully.

"Agents Mulder and Scully?" She asked, a smile that was too big for the bad weather shining on her face.

"Yes. Detective Lois?" Mulder asked, shaking her hand with a similar smile on his own face.

Scully, rolling her eyes, went on to greet with Officer Kelly.

While Mulder seemed to be blinded by Ms. Tall-attractive-blond, Scully couldn't help but notice that this couple defiantly didn't fit the little town people stereotype.

"We're very glad you guys could make it up here so fast. We've been on a real hype." Officer Kelly was saying.

"We're happy to help. But to tell you the truth, we've been given very minimal information about all this. All we know is that there have been four missing persons in the past three days." Mulder said.

"That's right." Offered the blond. "And this is extremely upsetting for us all – Green Hill has had almost no crime in all the years of it's existence, so this kind of a thing going on is very disturbing to us all."

"Tell us about the missing people?" Scully asked.

"Well, like you said Agent Mulder, there have been four of them. Three women and one man. One is a girl in her teens, the man is 80 years old, and the two women are sisters. It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth. We wake up in the morning, and they are just gone."

Officer Kelly gave Mulder some papers with pictures and identification information about these four people.

"So there really is no trend. Now, we've also been told about some kind of a… sighting?" Scully instantly knew that Mulder wanted to hear about the 'monster' Skinner was talking about.

"I'm glad you asked." Smiled Blondie. "Several people have come to us to complain that something has been walking around their house in the past couple of nights. From what we've got so far, we know that it's over 6 foot, has a lot of hair, and seems to be a dirty color of green."

Scully had to work hard not to laugh. Great. They were chasing a big bad green monster who comes at night and eats people. Even Mulder seemed disappointed by how outrageous this all sounded. Or at least she hoped he was.

The meeting was ended shortly after that.

They all decided that investigations would start the next day, when the sky was excepted to clear up and most of the snow would melt away.

They were staying and a Bed&Breakfest place, sharing a single room with two beds in it.

It was almost 10 pm when Scully was slumped on her bed, face down, trying to find the strength to get up and take a shower.

"Finding anything about green monsters?" She asked Mulder, who was sitting on the other bed with his laptop in hand.

"Oh, loads." He said half sarcastically.

"Seriously, Mulder. To me it sounds like their all just getting the hell out of this place. It's quite a hell hole."

"I wouldn't call it that." Mulder reasoned. "Besides, they don't sound like a group of people who would be hanging around in the same circle. You've got an old man, a couple of middle aged, unmarried women with no kids, and a 16 year old girl."

"Ok. But green monster? Seriously Mulder? And what about those officers? Did you see what they were wearing? They don't seem to exactly fit in."

"How can you say that? You haven't even seen the rest of the people yet. You can't know."

"Mulder, this town has 267 people living in it, minus 4, and two of them are police? What for? You heard her, there is no crime here. Ever. Doesn't that seem the least bit odd to you?"

"You should know by now not to judge so quickly. What's ever usual about the places we go to?"

"Phht. Alright." Scully snored, closing her eyes again.

"What was that for?"

"Give me a break Mulder."

"No. What? What is it? I saw you roll your eyes."

"Don't play it innocent. The only reason you're ignoring all this is Detective Lois. It's no secret you've got a thing for her type, but you're completely disregarding the ridiculousness of this case!"

"Come on Scully, don't pull that card on me. You make me out to be a complete idiot. When have I ever been wrong about a hunch?"

"What hunch? We were summoned here. This is just bullshit." Scully got up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing her pajama's on the way.

They didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the night.

She felt a bit guilty for starting a fight, but for some reason she couldn't help her grumpiness.

She woke up in the middle of the night, completely cold to her bones. She walked around the room to look for somewhere to turn up the heat, but she couldn't find a thing. She found extra blankets in the closet in the bathroom and sat up in her bed, wrapped in the blankets, unable to sleep.

"Hey." She heard Mulder's voice behind her, and away from the window where she'd been staring to look at her partner.

"Hey."

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Isn't that my job?"

She smiled.

"It's kind of cold in here huh?" He said, and she tossed him one of the blankets.

"Thanks. Listen, Scully, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what that was all about earlier, but I don't want to start this on the wrong foot."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

"Are you ok? I mean, aside from this case. You can talk to me, you know that."

"I know Mulder. But I'm fine. The bad weather getting to me or something. Really. Go back to sleep."

"Ok. Just know that I'm here, yeah? Sleep. We have a boring day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You can say that again."

"Goodnight Scully."

"Goodnight."

**A\N: Ahh! Review!**


	3. Foursome

**AN: So here is the deal; I can take a hint - no reviews, no one's reading, and the story sucks. I can live with that, I'll just let this be the last chapter. ****  
****So if by any chance anyone IS reading and would like me to continue, please let me know. It doesn't take much. But it's a bore writing to myself. Really no purpose. **

**Chapter 3 **

_**Foursome**_**  
**

At 10 am the next day, Scully found herself standing next to Officer Kelly outside the Carlo Residence, waiting for someone to open the door. Inside lived the parents of the 16 year old girl, Caitlin, who was one of the missing persons.

That morning, at 8, Mulder and Scully had arrived at the police station, and were met once again by Detective Lois and Officer Kelly. They decided to split into two teams and go around to talk to people who are related, or know anything about the 'kidnappings', which included pretty much to whole town of Green Hill. Before she knew what was happening, Scully was persuaded that Mulder and Scully shouldn't be together but with Lois or Kelly, because it would be less intimidating to the towns people.

So here she was, shaking to her bones in the hellishly cold weather, waiting to be let in.

It had stopped snowing, and the sun came out so most of the snow that had fallen out was melting, but the four layers that she had put on that morning still weren't enough.

When Mrs. Carlo finally opened the door, Scully couldn't quite read her body language as well as she usually could. Worried? Jumpy? Nervous? Scully immediately decided something was off.

They were led to the living room and sat on the couch and given some hot tea, which Scully more then grateful for.

"Three mornings ago. We just woke up, Bill and I, and she wasn't here." Mrs. Carlo was saying, for what seemed to be the third time. She hasn't given up much more information really.

"Does she go to school?" Scully asked.

"She's home schooled." said Bill, the husband. He was just standing in the corner, leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen.

"We're very sorry for what you're going through, we promise to do everything we can to find Caitlin." Said Officer Kelly, and started getting up.

"Wait, shouldn't we take a look at Caitlin's room?" Scully asked, surprised that their visit was coming to an end so soon.

"What for?" The dad asked, and Kelly put his hand on Scully's elbow, motioning her to get up.

Taking the hint, Scully got up, and with Kelly's hand on her back she was led to the door. The amount of touching that was going on was bothering her, but Scully was not one to say anything about it.

When they were out of the house and walking towards his car, Kelly suddenly stopped.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot my scarf. I'll be right back."

Scully didn't think much of this, she just went inside the car to escape the cold and turned the heat on.

What she didn't know, was that Officer Kelly didn't go back just for his scarf. Inside, Mr. and Mrs. Carlo were waiting for him, and Officer Kelly placed five hundred dollar bills in Bill Carlo's hands before returning to his car.

Scully, Officer Kelly, and Mulder with the Blond met for lunch at 12:30 at the only restaurant in the town by the name of 'Green Hill Kitchen'.

By then, they've each talked with a number of people, but it seemed that they learned nothing new. Scully heard several description of this so called 'monster', and they all matched. In fact, they were identical.

Big. Scary. Green. Hairy.

That's it. When Scully asked if it walks on two or four, the responses varied. One elderly man who knew one of the missing people even said he walked on only one leg. Or 'hopped', as he described it.

"So that's it? That's all we have? Monster took four people and left?" Scully asked, getting a nasty look from Detective Lois, who sat across the table next to Mulder. Very close to him, in fact.

"Well, that's why we called you guys to help us out." She said.

"We work for the FBI. We can't do magic. The fact that we're over here isn't going to make new evidence appear." Scully said, a bit harsher then she intended.

"Speak for yourself. Agent Mulder here has been more then helpful." Lois said back, flashing a smile at Mulder who gave Scully a sorry excuse for an apologizing look.

"You're not bad yourself honey." Kelly said, and the hand that he's been stubbornly kept on her back traveled downwards, so low that Scully abruptly jumped from her seat and excused herself to the restroom.

She stopped for a moment in front of the mirror and tried to tell herself to relax. Mulder asked her the night before if something was bothering her aside from this case, and something was. But she couldn't put it in words. It's been several months since her cancer had gone into remission, so it wasn't that. At least it didn't seem to be.

Maybe it was just this odd little case after all. Not to talk about Officer Kelly, who's made it clear of his sexual interest in her throughout the day. Despite his older age, she couldn't deny that he was a good looking man, he had that 'manly man' feel to him. But she felt very harassed by him and the last thing she wanted to do was confront him about it.

She went back to the table and tried to focus on the case. She wished she had a moment to talk with Mulder alone. Surly by now he was feeling the same strangeness about this case that she had been sensing from the beginning.

But no such luck. She spent the rest of the day with Officer Kelly and his invading hand, asking just about everyone they could lay their hands on in the town about what was going on. Another thing that Scully detected was how calm everyone was. Even Kelly himself didn't seem to be in much of a hurry.

Finally, at 10 pm that evening, Mulder and Scully returned back to their room.

"I'm tired. This whole day has been such a waste." Mulder said, and Scully almost jumped from relief.

"Thank you! Finally you see what I'm talking about. This is ridiculous! Why isn't anyone concerned? And everyone just accepts that a green monster came and took tree women and a man? This is unheard of! And our lovely officers don't seem remotely disturbed by this fact."

"I really don't know what to say. I mean, from one point of view, this is the perfect classic x-file. I couldn't have asked for a better one. All we have to do is snap a picture of this famous monster that everyone is seeing and we'll be on the cover of National Geographic. But this doesn't seem to be the case. I have great doubts that there is a monster at all."

"Took you a while." Scully added.

Choosing to ignore this, Mulder continued. "The next theory I can think up is a cult. Then there are endless possibilities. And a small town is the perfect candidate. But then again these people just don't act like it."

"And why would they call the FBI? If the they are doing this, then everyone here must be in on it. Why would they want someone from the outside to come and bust them? It just doesn't make any sense."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Unless Officer Kelly just called us all the way out here for a booty call." Mulder smirked, and Scully immediately knew what he was referring too. He must have noticed the touching as well.

Mulder must have seen her cheeks redden, because he went on in a more serious tone.

"Do you want me to kick his ass? They old man's really got the hots for you."

"You're doing pretty good for yourself too. How is Detective Lois doing?"

"Come on Scully, I thought we went over this. Give me a break." He said.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it. But seriously, what is going on here? Are they trying to get us to have a foursome or something?" She asked, trying to appear serious.

Mulder laughed. "You know I'd never say no to that." He narrowed his eyes and patted in circles a space next to him where he was half laying half sitting on his bed.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" She smiled, and got up to collect her pajama's and head for a hot shower.

On the way, she took her socks off and threw them at Mulder. "Here you go. So you have something to fanaticize about."

**AN: So, this'll be the last chapter, unless anyone lets me know they're still reading and I have a reason to go on.  
See you next chapter, I hope.  
Please, review. **


	4. The Lies Begin

**AN: Thank you for those who reviewed. I'd have liked more, since I did notice that some have this story on their alert list, but I do understand that it's the holidays. Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

_**The Lies Begin**_

"Oh, yes ma'am. It was big. And it had hair all over its body! He looked green from where I was standing." The girl went on.

Scully sighed, feeling exhausted. "And where were you exactly? Where did you see this… thing?"

"I was watching TV, and that monster was looking at me through the window!"

"And this happened in the evening?" Scully asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then how could you see anything from outside? It was probably snowing and pitch dark." It was just ridiculous.

"Well, I don't know… I suppose it was glowing, or something." The girl said, her eyes wide.

"Glowing." Scully repeated, her mouth slightly opened.

"Alright Jenny, you've been such a doll, thanks for all the information. We'll let you know if we need anything else. And keep an eye out from this thing, this town is not as safe as it used to be." Officer Kelly said, his hand on Jenny's shoulder.

Scully wrenched in disgust.

"You're welcome officer." Jenny said with a big smile and walked off to join her friends.

Scully and Kelly started walking towards his car.

"Well, today sure was a great success. Not only is our prime suspect big green and hairy, it also glows." Scully said sarcastically, but Kelly didn't seem to note the sarcasm.

"Well Dana, we still have over an hour before we have to meet with Jessica and your partner."

By then, Scully had learned that Kelly's first name was Dick, and Detective Lois was Jessica. And Dick had insisted that Scully called him by his first name. This somehow gave him the impression that he was welcome to call Scully by her first name as well. Which he wasn't. Ever.

"Yes we do Dick." Scully said, having a great idea of what he was pushing for.

"We could have a drink in our local bar… Or go hang out in my place." He said, obviously hoping that she chooses the latter.

And of course, she didn't.

"I can use a beer." Scully said with a smug smile.

And so, fifteen minutes later, Scully was seating at a bar, finishing the beer with Kelly purchased for her.

"So tell me, Dana, what kind of a relationship do you have with Agent Mulder?"

"What do you mean, Dick? We're partners." She wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"Well, you know. Are you… _close_ partners?"

"We're pretty close I guess."

"I see. So you have a romantic relationship."

She laughed. "Hardly."

"Oh. Ok, good. You see, agent Scully, I'm not one who would snatch a woman under her boyfriend's nose. And I assume there is no Mr. Scully?"

Scully just eyed him. Was he serious? This was his way of coming on to a woman?

Before she knew it, Dick Kelly had one hand on her lap and one on the back of her neck, and suddenly his tongue was inside her mouth.

"Hey!" She jumped back, almost falling off her stool.

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting up himself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, come one Dana…" He was saying, trying to catch her with both hands on her waist.

"No! Get away you ass!" She pushed him off, grabbed her coat and started putting it on.

"We're done here." She pulled out a five dollar bill out of her pocket and put it on the table. "I'll see you in an hour at the station." She mumbled and headed for the door. When she got outside the cold air hit her cheeks and neck, and she wrapped her coat tighter around herself and headed for the house where she and Mulder were staying. It was only a ten minute walk away, and Kelly didn't seem to try and follow her.

Just over an hour later, after she'd had a quick shower and a change of clothes, Scully walked into the office where she was meeting the others.

They were all already there, sitting around the desk that was pulled into the middle of the room. They had been talking about something, but stopped and looked up when she came in.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, avoiding Officer Kelly's eyes.

"Where were you? I was starting to get worried." Mulder asked.

"Worried about what? That I was eaten by the green monster? Nope. Still alive." She said, and took a seat at the table.

They resumed conversation and came to the conclusion that they've talked to pretty much all the people of Green Hill. Mulder even mentioned something about him and Scully booking flights back to Washington, since they've been no other kidnappings since they came, and no sighting of the green monster either. But both Dick and Jessica were very against the idea, so they ended up deciding that they would wait another day to see if something came up.

On the drive back to their room Scully could feel Mulder's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, turning to him.

"I don't know. You tell me. What happened?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Scully."

"Mulder, I don't understand why are we still here. The last couple of days have been a complete waste. This is not FBI material. I want to go back home Mulder."

He parked the car and they got out.

There was no light for miles and there were no clouds in the sky, so the stars were clearer then Scully has ever seen them before.

"You can't even see the constellations. All the stars are so bright." Mulder noted, looking upwards with his hands in his pockets.

"Please, Mulder. Let's just get out of here."

"We promised to stay another day. We'll stay here tomorrow, and if nothing happens I'll book us tickets and we're out of here by the next morning."

Scully sighed. It was reasonable.

"Fine. But we're not splitting tomorrow." She said, not realizing how much she was giving away.

"Why? Scully, what happened today? I could tell something was bothering you when you came to the meeting earlier. Did Kelly do something?" Mulder asked, all of his attention on her now.

She stayed quite for a moment, and before she could pick the right wards Mulder exploded.

"What? He DID so something? That fuck head…"

"Clam down Mulder. It's nothing like that. He just… came on to me. He kissed me, ok? And it's not a big deal but it really got to me and I'd really like to get the hell out of here."

"Scully…" Mulder sighed, and next thing he was pulling her into one of his bear hugs that she would never admit she loved. For a reason unknown to her, she felt her eyes burning with tears threatening to spill, but she held back. She couldn't explain why she was so emotional and bothered about what had happened, but it was not in her control.

"It's a done deal. I'll book us tickets tonight for tomorrow afternoon. There is no reason to stick around any longer. There is obviously no monster to catch and we're wasting time here." With his hand lightly on the small of her back, he guided her to their room in the familiar way that he always did. He opened the door and clicked the lights on.

"Mulder!" Scully noticed it immediately.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Our lap tops. Look!" She pointed at the table, where they left both their computers plugged into the wall for charging. The cables lay on the table, but the laptops where no where in sight.

"Shit." Mulder whispered. He looked frantically behind the desk and even checked in the bathroom, but they were obviously stolen.

"Shit!" He said louder, and started heading for the door.

They went downstairs and found the lady who managed the Bed&Breakfast on a chair reading a book.

"Did anyone go up to our room?" Mulder demanded.

The lady was somewhere around 80, and looked like the last person who would want to steal their laptops.

"Sir, I don't know! I wasn't home all day; did you lock your room?" She asked.

"Yes, we locked it. Does anyone else have keys?" Scully asked more gently.

"Just me Agent Scully. And I had it on me all day!" She showed them a set of keys that she produced out of her pocket.

"Mulder, who would do this?" Scully asked.

"I don't know. Damn it." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah." Scully sighed.

They kept everything on their computers. Old case reports, secret information that they'd found. Endless and endless files. It was all they had aside from the files at their office back in Washington.

"Damn."

**AN: Next chapter, the real drama begins, and the actual storyline will be revealed. It was supposed to happen sooner, but I guess I've kind of dragged it along. **

**Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. **


	5. Sabotage

**AN: Sorry for delay. By the way, the title of this story, "Pièges et Mensonges", in French means Traps and Lies.**

**Please review and let me know if you like and if its worthy of continuing. enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

_**Sabotage**_

"Stolen? Why would anyone in that town want your computers?" Skinner asked.

Scully was on the phone with him and she had just informed him that there were no more missing people in Green Hill since she and Mulder came. The only missing things were their lap tops.

"Mulder booked us a flight back to Washington this afternoon. The local officer promised he would contact us if your computers show up for any reason." She went on.

"That's fine. You've spent enough time there. There is obviously nothing to find at this point. And if anything does come up, I'm sure you can work from here. I'll see the both of you in a briefing tomorrow morning at nine."

"Yes sir."

She finished the conversation and came up to Mulder who had been talking with Detective Lois.

"Skinner gave us the OK to go back home this afternoon." She informed him eagerly.

"So you guys are actually leaving? What about your lap tops? And what if we get more missing people?"

"I'm sure you and Officer Kelly will be just fine here. You can call us up if anything serious come up." Scully said, and Detective Lois gave her a look that could kill.

"We should probably head back to the motel. It takes at least a couple of hours to reach the airport from here."

And sure enough, at 5 pm that evening, Scully and Mulder's plane was landing in Washington. It had been an odd trip without any answers. Arguably, not unlike most of their other cases, but this one actually had no answers whatsoever. It didn't even have too many questions. And on top of it all, their computers were gone.

She looked over at Mulder and noted that he had been wide awake the whole flight, unlike his usual self.

"What?" She asked.

After a moment he looked at her.

"I have a bad feeling Scully."

"A bad feeling?"

"I don't know. Something stinks here. I didn't want to listen to you at first when you didn't take a liking to the case too much, but I feel like we're being fooled by someone." He explained vaguely.

"Aren't we always?" She said, realizing that she'd had the same feeling for a while now but still trying to brush it off as paranoia.

"I don't know. I guess the oddity of this case has gotten to me too. Tomorrow we'll start on something new and everything will be fine. Except out computers, which by the way I think the owner of the motel took." Mulder said.

"That nice old lady? Whatever for?"

"Well, why not? She probably hasn't seen any in her lifetime, thought she could make some money off of us."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"You have any other theories?" He asked.

She sighed. No, she didn't.

The plane touched the ground and soon enough a taxi was dropping Scully at her apartment.

"You want to come up for dinner Mulder?" She asked as she was taking out her suitcase.

"I do, but I shouldn't. I want to look into one case that we might be interested in so we can start working tomorrow." Mulder said, and she knew he wasn't just brushing her off.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Scully said, and with a smile she headed to her apartment.

At 9 that evening Scully decided to do a little research on the photographs that Mulder had shown her right before they had to leave for Idaho. She quickly realized that the copy that Mulder had given her was no where to be found. Deciding that she forgot it at the office, she took a shower and got into bed. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep.

Her phone woke her up at 6:30. After the third ring when she was convinced she wasn't imagining it, she extended her hand and grabbed the phone to her ear.

"Ah, Scully." She answered.

"It's me. You have to come down here."

"Wha…? Mulder, I thought we said at 9…"

"No, Scully, believe me, you have to get down here."

"Why, Mulder? What is it this time?" She asked.

"Listen to me, this is most likely not a safe line." She sat up when she detected the urgency in his voice, and knew right away that he was serious. "I want you to get dressed as fast as you can, and take a taxi to the headquarters. Don't take your car; I don't want you to be alone. I'll be waiting in the lobby; don't go down to the office. Scully, I think we're both in danger. Please hurry."

"I'm on my way." She breathed, and put the phone down. It wasn't the first time that she was woken up and let know that something very bad has happened or is happening, but the lack of information she had was very worrying.

She did as she was told. She didn't bother with makeup or hair. She was hailing a cab in less then five minutes from the moment that she hung up the phone.

She paid the driver and had only made a few steps out of the taxi and towards the FBI building when she felt Mulder's familiar grasp on the small of her back stirring her sideways. She followed.

"Mulder, what's going on?"

"Do you remember the copy of the photos that I gave you a few days ago? The once I spent months trying to get?"

"Yes, I actually thing I forgot them at the office…"

"You didn't I saw you taking them with you when we left. They were taken from your apartment."

"What? By whom? And why?"

"Scully, it wasn't the old lady who took our laptops." They had walked into a park where some early joggers and people with their dogs were all about. "They took everything we have. And those photographs have something to do with it, because they took them from my apartment as well"

She looked at him, but he was still walking fast with his hand prompting her on her back, his eyes looking forward.

"Scully, everything is gone. All the files, in the cabinets and on the computer in the office. They took it all".

"Oh my god… Mulder, this case in Idaho…"

"It was a fake Scully, a fucking fake." He finally stopped and his eyes were on her.

"I don't know who Officer Kelly and Detective Lois are, but I have a very good feeling that they are not from Green Hill. We were set up. And I don't know who to trust. I don't even want to go to Skinner, he might be involved."

"I don't believe that…"

"I don't want to believe that either, but I don't want us to do something we'll regret later. There is a note, Scully."

"What note?"

He produced at folded paper and gave it to Scully.

It was a regular sheet of paper, with one line on it, right in the middle.

**This is a one time opportunity. Disappear, or we will make you disappear. **

**AN: Please review. **


	6. The Lone Gunmen

**AN: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know that no one should be writing just for the reviews, but it always feels nice to know someone out there is reading. Sorry this update took me a while, I'm a bit piled up with things. **

**Chapter 6**

_**The Lone Gunmen  
**_

The rain was strong. The sun was down, but the darkness hadn't taken over yet.

Scully sat in the passenger seat of the car and stared out the window. They had been in similar situations countless of times before, but for some reason this seemed different. Scary. Though she didn't want to acknowledge it, she knew that things won't be going back to normal after this. They weren't just set up. They were schemed by the FBI, someone high up. And on top of that, they were threatened.

She looked over at Mulder and could read the anger on his face. He was just about ready to pop.

When they left the park and got into Mulder's car they realized they didn't have where to go. Going back to either of their places was too dangerous at this point. So they headed to the one place where they could maybe find some answers.

"It's Scully and Mulder". Frohike's voice came from the other side of the door.

They heard locks being unlocked and after a few seconds the door was opened to them to find a smiling Frohike. Byers and Langly walked in from another room to join the rest.

"Hey guys. You've come at a great time; we just got this sweet new devise that's going to give us access to some dirty info on some government officials." Langly went on with excitement. "It's not our usual area of interest, but it might come as a great way of blackmail if one day we need it..."

"We have a problem." Mulder cut him. The tone of his voice and the solemn expression on his face must have been pretty somber, because the happy threesome quickly caught on that there was something very wrong.

"What's going on?" Byers asked, taking a step forward.

"First of all, I need to ask you if you have a copy of those photographs we got about a week ago?" Mulder asked.

"We do actually. We gave you the original, but we have copies." Frohike said.

Mulder sighed in relief. "That's good. Don't take them out of this place, they are very important."

"How important can they be? We don't even have the slightest clue as to where were they taken. For all we know, they are a fake." Langly said.

"Listen. You remember I told you we were going on a case in Idaho for a little while."

"Yeah. We thought you guys were still there actually." Byers said.

Scully stood on Mulder's side without saying a word. An odd sensation was going though her, like something was tickling her along her spine. She walked over to a chair and sat down. The men in the room were still talking.

"We've been back since yesterday. First of all, you should know that both our computers were stolen while we were in Idaho. We didn't think much of it, thought the locals took them and there was nothing we could do.

But now we know that it weren't the locals who took it. The whole case was staged. The officers we were working with were most likely there to make it seem more believable. But the whole case was a fake. And this morning I came into the office and everything was gone. Some time during our time away, someone came in and cleaned out our files completely. They didn't leave one shred of information. They also stopped by our homes to take those satellite pictures."

"Those fuckers. You think it's someone inside the FBI?" Frohike asked.

"Of course it's someone inside the FBI. Somehow this went by unnoticed; this is no doubt an inside job…" Langly was saying.

Scully found herself only half listening. What before felt like tingling was now profound pain coming from directly the back of her neck. As she threw her hand onto the source of the pain, she started getting chills and the room seemed to be covered in many white spots. There didn't seem to be enough oxygen.

Mulder noticed first. She leaned forward on the chair and held the back of her neck. "Scully,"

He kneeled by her and tried to get her attention. She seemed to be in some kind of pain, and her breathing was irregular.

"What's wrong with her?" The lone gunmen quickly caught up.

"Scully, talk to me…" Mulder's voice said into her ear, and she could feel his hand on her back. She closed her eyes, and moments later when she opened them again she felt the air coming back to her lungs, and the nauseating feeling of confusion was going away.

"I'll get some water." Langly said and walked away.

"What happened?" Mulder asked, looking directly into her eyes and removing some strands of hair from her face.

"I don't know… I just got really lightheaded."

She could see his eyes drifting to the back of her neck, and she quickly removed her hand.

"It stung."

"Here you go." Byers handed her the water and she accepted it. She was feeling almost normal again.

Mulder dug in his pocket and produced a note. Scully recognized it to be the one that he showed her earlier. He handed it to the threesome and their eyes widened as they read.

"They left this?" Frohike asked.

"This sounds dangerous." Byers said. "Where will you go?"

Scully's and Mulder's eyes met. They haven't even thought about that yet. Not aloud anyway.

"We'll rent a hotel somewhere around. We won't go far." Mulder said.

"We can't just give up and do nothing about this Mulder. Are you saying we'll just duck and hide? Until when?" Scully asked.

"Until we can do something about it. I think that the key to all of this is finding out what's in those pictures. Then who exactly is behind our exile."

"We'll start working on those photographs right away." Langly offered.

"Thank you. Let me know as soon as you've got something." Mulder said and helped Scully up.

"Are you going to be ok Scully?" Frohike asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

They were back in the car in minutes. They decided to drive east for an hour or so to get a little distance just to be secure, then rent a room in whatever motel comes their way.

She could feel his eyes on her. "Has that been happening a lot lately?"

"No. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night with a feeling that someone is tickling me there. But never like today. I don't know what brought it up. Maybe stress."

"I wouldn't say that it was a normal reaction to stress." He said, and she knew he was right.

After the chip was put inside of her as a last attempt to cure her cancer, they didn't ask many questions about it. The cancer went into remission, and they both knew that the chip most likely had everything to do with it. They always knew in the back of their minds that it wasn't just going to stop at that.

She sighed. This wasn't coming at a great time. They had much bigger fish on their plate.

"You're tired. Get good sleep tonight. Tomorrow will probably be a long day."

"I think we should contact Skinner." She said. She couldn't imagine that he had anything to do with their sabotage.

"It would be a risk. We can't trust anyone right now."

"Mulder, we need someone from the inside helping us."

"I know. You're right. I just hope we won't be walking into our own trap."

**AN: Again, thanks for reviewing, and please continue to do so. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	7. A Warning

**AN: Thank you again for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, it's a little longer.**

**Chapter 7**

_**A Warning**_

He couldn't tell if his own eyes were opened or closed. The room was too dark. On the small single desk in the tiny motel room he could make out the time flickering in red.

2:37 am.

They drove out for just over an hour and took whatever room available with two beds in the first motel they saw. They paid in cash, just in case someone was trying to track them and it would be too much of a risk to use their credit cards. Skinner had left four different messages on their cell phones asking them to contact him. He said that when he came down and found their office completely empty he didn't know what to think. It hadn't even occurred to Mulder that everyone would think that Scully and Mulder just decided to take everything and take off. That's what it looked like anyway.

He decided to follow Scully's advice and contact Skinner. He hasn't closed his eyes since they turned the lights off at 11 and he's had a lot of time to decide how to do what they had to do in the safest way. They would come to Skinner's house early in the morning before he would leave for work and talk to him there.

He heard stirring from Scully's bed. She seemed to be mumbling something in her sleep. Although he tried not to let it on, she gave him a scare earlier that day when they were at the gunmen's place. It could be classified as an anxiety attack, but Scully wasn't one to have anxiety attacks. The way she held on to the back of her neck in pain told him that something was up with the chip that was put there as a last resort to cure her cancer. He shook his head, telling himself not to assume the worst.

At once he realized Scully had woken up. He heard her get up, then walk and then she was fumbling with her jacket. The door was opened and cold air rushed in. He saw her silhouette from the moon light just before she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Mulder lay for a moment, then got up himself, turned the light on, and put on his own coat.

When he opened the door he immediately found her standing just some meters away. She was looking up, her hands sitting tightly in the pockets of her jacket. He walked up to her, and when he places his hand on her lower back she jumped a bit. She was obviously unaware of his presence.

They made eye contact, and she smiled. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night." She said softly.

"I could ask the same thing. Couldn't sleep?"

She looked up again. "The stars seem so much brighter out here then in the city. And we've just driven an hour away."

"Light pollution. There is not as much lights here, so the stars are seen more clearly."

"You've always got all the answers. So classic of you Mulder."

He laughed a bit, but the mood between them wasn't a funny one. It seems they couldn't figure out whether to cry or laugh at their utter misfortune.

"I think we should get an early start tomorrow morning to stop by Skinner's place." He finally said.

"We'll give him quite a scare."

"I think he's pretty freaked out as it is. We go missing, and when he goes down to look for us he finds the office wiped out."

He saw her shiver.

"It's cold. Let's go inside." He offered.

"In a moment. I just wanted to get some fresh air."

He came closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Is everything ok with you Scully?"

"I'm fine. But I've been having this odd feeling lately. Here." She rested her hand on the back of her neck.

"You mean, like before?"

"No, nothing like before. It's different. Unfamiliar. Like something is nagging at me."

He held on tighter. He himself had a sickening feeling that things would only get worse. The only thing he was grateful for was that they were together through hard times. And if anything, hard times were ahead.

"Mulder, what the hell are we going to do." She asked, looking in his eyes.

He smiled. "We'll do what we always do. Look for the truth."

With that, she surprised him by leaning into him for a hug. She wrapped her arms strongly around him, her head on his chest, and he returned the favor. He felt he could stay like that forever.

The next morning they were up at 5 am. Neither of them was able to catch too much shuteye, but they were still both wide awake at 6:30 when they were nearing Skinner's building. They knew he leaves for work at around seven, and he lives alone, so they won't be a surprise to anyone else.

-----

Skinner heard the knock on his door and wondered who it could have been. He threw the tie that he had just picked out and was about to put on back on the bad, and walked to the front door.

"Yes?"

"Sir, it's Mulder and Scully."

At once he felt something between surprised and relieved. He'd been worried when he wasn't able to reach them the previous day. He checked and saw that they were present on their flight back from Idaho but he hadn't heard of either of them since. Not to mention the state he had found their office in.

He swung the door open. "You two have got a lot of explaining to do. Come inside."

They both accepted his offer of coffee, and minutes later they were seated on his couches, sipping quietly from their coffees.

"Now, first thing's first. What the hell happened to your office? Did you clear everything out?"

"No, sir, we didn't. That's how I found the place yesterday morning. We were also left with a note. A threatening note. Someone wants us out of the game badly." Mulder was saying.

"You mean someone did this while you were in Idaho? Who could have gotten in under the security in that building?"

"I don't think anyone had to get in."

Skinner understood perfectly what Mulder was getting at.

"And your computers were stolen in Idaho."

"Yes. Sir, who wanted us on this case? You said on Monday that someone for above requested us for this case." Mulder asked.

"Don't jump to conclusions Mulder. You want to tell me sending you on that case was a set up? Someone sent you there for distract you?"

"Skinner, the whole case was fake. Something outrages about a made up monster who went around and kidnapped people. We were never meant to find it. Just stay there long enough for whoever sent us there to do their job."

Skinner sighed. He hated admitting it, but it sounded like someone inside the FBI had a hand in all of this.

"I was told by Director Kursh to give this one to you. But he says the order didn't come from him." Skinner said.

"Then who did it come from?"

"I don't know. I didn't exactly ask too many questions."

"Then Kursh is our only suspect right now." Mulder said.

Skinner looked over at Scully who's been quieter then usual. "Are you ok Scully? You look a little pale."

Mulder turned to her as well and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, is it happening again?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I just need some fresh air." Her hand was on the back of her neck as the two agents got up and went over to Skinner's balcony. They exchanged a few words and Scully stayed outside, while Mulder came back in.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mulder, what I don't understand is, why now? I know it's not the first time they are trying to close you, but what brought this on right now?"

"These." Mulder said, and produced a folder. Inside, were photographs of some large white facilities in some forest.

"Because of these? What are they?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know that's the reason?"

"Because whoever took our laptops and all the files, made sure to stop by our apartments to get copies of these. They must have some importance."

"So you're going to try and find out what they are?"

"Yes. Meanwhile, we could use your help. We can't go near the building, we still don't know how far will these people go to stop us. We need someone on the inside. I know it's a lot to ask, but you're all we've got."

"Of course. You know I could never say no."

"Thank you sir."

"Where will you go now?"

"I prefer not to tell. We'll be calling you every once in a while so we keep in touch."

"Ok. Be safe." Skinner said. And on that note, they left, and Skinner found himself once again worrying about them.

----

As they were walking out of Skinner's building, they got a call from the gunmen. They said that they might have narrowed down the location of the photographs. They got in their car, and their next destination was the gunmen's place.

She felt him stealing glances at her.

"Mulder, I'm alright. It passed."

"I'm just worried about what causes this. And why now."

"Wait, what do you mean? You think it's connected to…. Oh my god!"

In an instant, the car that had been driving behind them sped up and nudged them forcefully in the back..

"Scully…" Before Mulder could say anything, there was another hit, stronger then the first.

"Hold tight!" Mulder warned, and pressed on the gas as far as it would go. They were on a narrow, one way road, and they couldn't see any cars ahead.

The black car behind them wasn't far away, and it was getting closer. Scully looked for a license plate but the car didn't have one.

Even at full speed, it was soon behind them, and in an instant, right next to them, and Mulder did all he could just to stay on the road. He'd just switched from gas to breaks when the car pushed them hard from the side, and suddenly Mulder and Scully were spinning.

Scully closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she realized they were in a complete stop, still on the road. She spotted their attacking car a few yards away.

What happened next was even more shocking then the attack itself. The black car turned around, and drove away.

"You okay?" She heard Mulder's voice.

"Yeah. What the hell was that?"

Mulder found her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I think, that was a second warning".

**AN: Please drop a word! Thank you**


End file.
